Bawa aku pergi, Romeo ku
by fatahakai66
Summary: sebuah momen yang di rasakan Akashi saat dirinya seperti Juliet yang telah di selamatkan oleh Romeo nya, beruntung kisah cinta nya tidak berakhir tragis dan berakhir indah. gak bisa bikin summary :v MidoAka, warn:gaje, OOC, gak sesuai judul, dll. DLDR & hope your enjoy


Pair : MidoAka

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disc : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

NB : Sedikit ada actionnya & nyerempet ke lemon di awal (maybe :v)

Happy reading

.

" _tapi Otou-san, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Satsuki"_

" _tidak ada penolakan Seijurou, keputusan otou-san sudah bulat"_

Ingatan tersebut masih terlintas di pikiran Akashi, sebenarnya ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan _bisnis_ ini tapi Akashi juga tidak bisa membangkang ayahnya. Akashi menghela nafasnya, setelah ia di wisuda 2 minggu yang lalu Akashi mulai mendapat training dari ayahnya untuk menangani perusahaan dan itu saja sudah membuat Akashi lelah, pusing juga tidak bisa tidur lalu ini di paksa untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" gumamnya, Akashi duduk bersandar di sofa kamarnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak pikirannya benar benar kacau hari ini. Beberapa menit terdiam, Akashi bangkit dan langsung menyambar jaketnya yang ia letakkan di ranjang lalu keluar dari kamarnya pergi keluar mungkin bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Akashi tidak peduli jika ayahnya akan mencarinya malam malam begini

 **.**

Akashi pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya dan kini ia telah sampai di sebuah apartemen yang sering ia kunjungi

 _ **Ting tong...**_

Akashi menekan bel pintu tersebut dan menunggu sang pemilik membuka kan pintu untuknya

 _ **Cklek**_

"S...Seijurou ?" pemuda bersurai hijau lumut berkacamata yang hanya memakai kaos polos hijau sewarna dengan rambutnya dan celana pendek selutut ini sedikit terkejut saat Akashi datang ke apartemennya "Shin" Akashi langsung memeluk pemuda tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Midorima Shintarou "ada apa Sei ?" Midorima membalas pelukan Akashi dan mengelus surai merahnya tentu saja membuat Akashi tenang dengan perlakuan kekasih nya.

Sebenarnya mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun semenjak mereka masih kuliah, mereka memang satu universitas hanya saja beda jurusan "bolehkan aku menginap di sini ?" Midorima melepaskan pelukannya "masuklah dulu, kita bicarakan ini di dalam" Akashi mengangguk pelan lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen Midorima

 **.**

Di ruang tengah, Akashi duduk di sofa dan melepas jaket yang ia pakai "apa kau ada masalah Sei ?" tanya Midorima yang duduk di samping Akashi "Shin, bawa aku pergi dari sini" Midorima kembali terkejut "m...maksudmu ?" Akashi menatap Midorima dengan tatapan hampa "Otou-san memaksa ku menikah dengan orang lain"

Midorima terdiam "aku mohon Shin, aku tidak akan bahagia jika tidak bersama mu" baru kali ini ia melihat Akashi yang seperti ini, Midorima menghela nafas sejenak "baiklah, aku akan memikirkan caranya nanodayo" Akashi kini mulai tersenyum "hontou ?" Miorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya "serahkan saja padaku" Akashi langsung memeluk Midorima dengan erat "arigatou Shin" Midorima tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukannya

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya lalu ia merangkak naik ke pangkuan Midorima dan menempelkan kening mereka "aku boleh menginap di sini kan ?" Midorima mengangguk "tentu saja nanodayo" Akashi tersenyum lalu ia mencium bibir Midorima dan tentu saja membuat Midorima sedikit tersentak namun ia membalas ciuman Akashi dengan melumat bibir tersebut penuh nafsu "aahh..Shin~" Akashi mengeluarkan desahannya dan membuat Midorima semakin bergairah lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Akashi mengajak lidah Akashi untuk bermain bersama.

Akashi menerima permainan lidah Midorima dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Midorima, mengelus surai hijaunya lalu sedikit menekan bagian belakang kepala Midorima untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Merasa sudah cukup, Midorima melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Akashi "tidak biasanya kau seperti ini Sei" Akashi bersandar di antara perpotongan leher Midorima lalu memainkan jari jari lentiknya di dada Midorima "apa kau keberatan jika aku seperti ini ?" Midorima menempelkan dagu nya di pucuk kepala Akashi "tidak juga nanodayo"

"Shin, Otou-san memberiku waktu seminggu untuk memberikannya jawaban tentang pernikahan itu" Midorima terdiam dan berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membatalkan pernikahan tersebut dalam waktu seminggu itu tidaklah mudah.

"Shin" Midorima tersadar dari pikirannya dan menatap Akashi "aku akan memikirkan caranya dan akan ku pastikan pernikahan itu batal" ucap Midorima yang menaikkan letak kacamatanya. Akashi tersenyum lalu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Midorima "ne..kalau begitu..." Akashi menarik Midorima hingga tubuhnya berada di bawah tubuh Midorima, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik di telinga Midorima "jadikan aku milikmu, Midorima Shintarou"

Pipi Midorima sedikit memerah lalu tersenyum "apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu, Akashi Seijurou" Akashi tersenyum puas dan mencium pipi Midorima lalu perlahan turun ke bibirnya kembali dengan ciuman bergairahnya. Midorima dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Akashi, kali ini Midorima bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk menjadikan Akashi miliknya malam ini dan selamanya

 **.**

Hari pernikahan tiba, Akashi terpaksa menyetujui pernikahan _bisnis_ ini karena Midorima yang memintanya dan ia tidak tau apa yang akan Midorima rencanakan sampai menyetujui pernikahan ini. Akashi kini terdiam menatap pantulan dirinya yang mengenakan setelan kemeja merah dengan balutan tuxedo putih di depan cermin, Akashi menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap keluar jendela kamarnya "kau dimana Shin ?" gumamnya.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"masuk" seorang butler membuka pintu kamar Akashi "sudah saatnya anda berangkat tuan muda" ucap sang butler "baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan turun" butler tersebut mengangguk "saya permisi dulu" ucap sang butler lalu menutup pintu kamar Akashi.

Akashi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya di pikirannya kali ini hanya bertanya tanya kemana perginya Midorima selama hampir 5 hari dan kali ini ia sangat membutuhkan nya, namun orang yang ia cintai tidak ada di sisinya dan menghilang entah kemana

 _ **Tuk**_

Akashi menatap ke arah balkon kamarnya dan sepertinya ia mendengar seperti lemparan kerikil, Akashi berjalan menuju balkon lalu menatap ke bawah ia membulatkan matanya dan ia tidak menduga kekasihnya itu berada di sini "Shin!"

"ssttt...nanti orang orang di rumahmu bisa mendengarmu, bodoh" Akashi sedikit cemberut "aku tidak bodoh" Midorima memutarkan bola matanya "baiklah, sekarang lompat dari atas sana" Akashi sedikit tersentak "apa kau gila membiarkanku melompat dari atas sini"

"tenang saja, aku akan menangkapmu"

"apa kau yakin ?"

"tentu saja dan cepatlah sebelum ada yang melihat"

Akashi ragu dengan apa yang Midorima katakan, bukannya ia takut ketinggian atau apa tapi bayangkan saja jika kalian melompat dari lantai 2 demi kabur dari rumah kalian, apa yang kalian rasakan ? Akashi mengehela nafas sejenak lalu bersiap untuk melompat dari balkon kamarnya dan Akashi melompat dari balkon, Midorima menangkap Akashi dengan kedua tanganya dan juga Akashi yang ada di tangkapannya dengan posisi _bridal style_ nya (kalian pasti tau lah :v) lalu menurunkan Akashi "ayo pergi, kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum mereka menemukan kita" ucap Midorima lalu menarik tangan Akashi keluar dari halaman rumahnya

Akashi mengikuti kemana Midorima membawanya, kini Midorima membawanya ke luar rumah di mana terparkir mobil sport silver disana "cepat masuk" ucap Midorima yang membukakan pintu untuk Akashi, Akashi bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Baru saja ia masuk ke dalam mobil salah satu butlernya melihat Midorima hendak membawanya pergi "Tuan muda!"

"shit" Midorima langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat "apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Shin ?" Midorima melirik Akashi lalu menepuk kepalanya "kau tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya" Akashi menatap ke arah kaca spion mobil dan di sana terdapat 2 mobil mengejar mereka "Shin mereka mengejar kita" Midorima mengambil smartphonenya lalu menghubungi seseorang "lakukan sekarang" perintah Midorima, Akashi merasa kali ini Midorima benar benar berbeda dari Midorima yang ia kenal.

 _ **Brruum...brruumm**_

Akashi kembali menatap kaca spion mobil ketika ia mendengar suara motor, apa itu suruhan ayahnya ? pikir Akashi. Matanya terbelak saat kedua motor tersebut memghalangi 2 mobil yang mengejarnya "s...siapa mereka ?" Midorima tersenyum "akan ku beri tau nanti jika sudah sampai "

 **.**

Sedangkan, supir mobil yang mengejar Akashi dan Midorima keluar dari mobil "oi, berani beraninya kalian menghalangi jalan kami" salah satu dari pengendara motor tersebut menyeringai di balik helmnya "eh...gomen gomen kalian itu..." pengendara tersebut melepaskan helmnya "seperti anjing yang selalu patuh pada majikan kalian"

"kau akan memancing amarah mereka, Ahomine" ucap pengendara motor yang membuka helmnya

"bukan kah itu lebih bagus, kita akan sedikit bersenang senang di sini Kagami"

"dasar kau ini"

"brengsek, jangan remehkan kami" Aomine dan Kagami turun dari motor mereka, sepertinya orang suruhan ayah Akashi sudah terpancing amarahnya karena ulah Aomine "sudah ku bilangkan kau itu akan memancing amarah mereka Aho" sedangkan Aomine masih menyeringai "ayolah, ini akan sangat menarik"

.

Setelah terbebas dari kejaran orang suruhan ayahnya, Akashi menghela nafas lega lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil "sudah ku bilangkan semua akan baik baik saja" Akashi menatap Midorima dengan senyuman di wajahnya "aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukan ini Shin" kini giliran Midorima yang tersenyum "aku sudah bilang sebelumnya padamu, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu"

"jadi, kau akan membawaku kemana ?"

"ketempat dimana jauh dari ayahmu agar dia tidak bisa menemukan kita"

 **.**

Akashi tersenyum saat mengingat kejadain itu, kejadian yang ia dan Midorima alami 3 tahun yang lalu. Kini Akashi tinggal di Sapporo dan mereka menikah di sana dengan bantuan teman temannya dari Teiko, Akashi merasa ia sangat beruntung bisa memiliki teman yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga dan kekasih –bukan lagi- suaminya. Malam hari ini sangat indah dengan taburan bintang yang menghiasi langit gelap. Di kamarnya, Akashi tengah menggendong seorang bocah laki laki berusia 3 tahun di tangannya sambil mengelus surai hijaunya guna untuk menidurkan bocah tersebut.

"tadaima"

Akashi menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka, Akashi tersenyum lalu menghampiri sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu "okaeri Shin" Midorima mengelus pipi Akashi lalu beralih mengelus surai hijau bocah yang ada di gendongan Akashi "dia pasti kelelahan ne, bermain seharian"

Akashi tertawa pelan "kau juga pasti lelah Shin, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu" Midorima melepaskan jas dokternya lalu berbalik dan menggantungkan jas nya di belakang pintu "ya..hari ini tidak terlalu melelahkan seperti hari sebelumnya nanodayo" Akashi menepuk pelan bahu Midorima "Shin"

Midorima kembali berbalik menatap Akashi "bisakah besok kau mengambil cuti ? Midare menanyakanmu, sepertinya ia merindukanmu dan meminta bermain bersama denganmu lagi" Midorima tersenyum "akan ku usahakan"

"Arigatou"

 _ **CUP**_

Satu kecupan di hadiahkan Akashi di bibir Midorima "bukan hanya Midare saja, aku juga merindukanmu" Midorima masih mempertahankan senyumannya lalu mengelus pipi Akashi dan mencium bibir Akashi.

Akashi tentu saja membalas ciuman Midorima, namun Akashi menghentikannya karena ia merasa Midare mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan benar saja bocah tersebut membuka matanya yang sewarna dengan Akashi menatap kedua orang tuanya "gomen Midare, apa Mama menganggu tidurmu ?" Midare menggosok pelan matanya yang sayu lalu menggeleng dan kini tatapannya beralih ke arah Midorima "Papa" gumamnya

Midorima tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan surai hijau Midare dan mengecup kening anaknya "tadaima" Midare tersenyum "okaeri Papa" tangan mungil nya mencoba menggapai Midorima dan tentu saja ia tau Midare sangat merindukan kehadirannya lalu mengambil Midare dari gendongan Akashi "besok Midare mau main sama Papa" Midorima mengacak pelan surai anaknya "tentu saja, besok kita bermain bersama nanodayo" Midare tersenyum lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Midorima perlahan Midare kembali memejamkan matanya, ah rupanya ia masih mengantuk

Akashi tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Midare yang kini telah tertidur di gendongan Midorima, hidupnya benar benar terasa begitu sempurna apalagi dengan kehadiran Midorima Midare di kehidupannya juga orang yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan Akashi juga merasa seperti Juliet yang telah di selamatkan oleh Romeo-nya dari kehidupannya dulu. Hidup itu akan indah pada akhirnya.

 **.**

 **OWARI**

Fanfic MidoAka kedua author ^^ semoga nggak gaje :v

Author milih judul ini gegara author sering dengerin lagu Romeo & Cinderella dari Vocaloid jadi, ya...beginilah :v (author sedikit curhat :v)

Semoga kalian suka ^^


End file.
